Unknown Guardian
by MagicGold34
Summary: Percy was bitten by a werewolf, and he is one as well. When a certain group of hunters finds him injured in his wolf form, they take him in. Now Percy has to protect his new family without giving his identity away. Can he do it? And will he make it out alive in the attempt? **IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITE!**THIS FIC SUCKS, I KNOW. YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME!**
1. Prologue

**Heyo fanfictioners! This story is exactly as the summery says, except... well, you'll see when you read! :D **

* * *

**(Percy POV)**

I don't know what had alerted me first, now that I think about it.

Maybe it was when the fish stopped talking to me.

Maybe it was when I saw less and less of my friends.

Maybe it was the day that Poseidon came to announce something.

All in all, it was probably the day that _Ash Fisher_ came to camp.

_*Flashback*_

_I was heading down to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast when I spotted Annabeth and Grover. Jogging, I quickly made my way over there._

_"Hey Wise Girl, G-Man!"_

_"Per-er-er-ercy! Whats up?" Gover bleated._

_"Just making my way over to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast. You?"_

_"Same!" Annabeth said after she stopped hugging me._

_We started walking together. As we walked we discussed everything that happened. Grover talked about his and Juniper's relationship. I talked about my father's undersea palace. And of course, Annabeth talked about the latest architecture. Everything was going perfect- until we saw a blue flash and smelt salt water, signaling the presence of a god. Poseidon._

_We heard him start talking. "Hello demigods, I have an announcement to make!"_

_That was when we reached the Dining Pavilion and saw Poseidon standing with a 15 year old. The boy had short brown hair, pale skin and dull green eyes. He looked a little on the short side. I thought to myself,_ He couldn't be! Dad wouldn't... would he?

_Dad kept on talking. "I introduce to you, the best demigod ever, and my son, Ash Fisher!"_

_Everyone immediately got down to bow, even me. I had a dumbfounded expression on my face. A new brother, that's not a cyclops? This is awesome! Or so I thought._

_Poseidon then flashed out. Chiron went up to Ash, and me, Annabeth and Grover went with. When Chiron got there he introduced himself._

_"How very nice to meet you, Ash. My name is-"_

_"Chiron, yeah I know. I'm not stupid!" Ash sneered. Whats his problem?_

_"Hey, Ash, i'm Percy Jackson, your half brother."_

_Ash looked me up and down, which was pretty entertaining considering i'm taller than him. "Don't look like much. I bet I could beat you in a fight with my eyes closed!"_

_Annabeth stepped up to stop him from saying anymore. "Ash, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Ash whistled, making Annabeth blush. "Now what is a sexy chick like yourself hangin' out with these weirdos?" At that, my blood started to boil. No one, and I mean _no one_, talks to Annabeth that way._

_I stepped forward, lowering my voice 'til it was almost inaudible. "Threaten me all you like,_ Fisher"_ I spit his name out like it burned my mouth. "But you never, __**ever**__ bring my friends into this." Chiron looked at me worried, and Grover bleated nervously. I looked at Annabeth, but she was zoned out staring at Ash. That only managed to make me even more pissed. I peered around the Pavilion and noticed tables and utensils shaking, and campers looking at me with terrified expressions. I suddenly realized the whole place was shaking. I was causing an earthquake with all my anger. Quickly, I got control over my emotions and the quake settled down. I turned back to Ash. "We are discussing this later." I spun and walked to the lake. I slid off my Nike's and dived headfirst into the water. I saw rainbow tuna come over to check out what made the giant splash. I tried to tell them it was only me, but they seemed to of not have heard me. I tried to hear what they were thinking __**[Lets just pretend he can't hear their thoughts without looking into their mind's!]**__ but I didn't hear anything that way either._

_XxX_

_The next few weeks were the worst of my life. One by one, my friends started to get farther and farther away from me. First Conner and Travis, then Clarisse, Rachel, Tyson, until all I had was Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Chiron. My parents had been killed in a fire in their apartment a few months ago._

_I was strolling down the beach when I saw a couple in the sand. They were laying down so I couldn't see their faces, and they didn't notice me yet. I didn't want to disturb them so I went into the forest, but before I got out of earshot, I heard the boy say, "Your the best, why don't you just dump your boyfriend and be done with it already?" Now I was curious, and even though I know I shouldn't, I walked closer and hid behind a bush._

_The girl sighed and responded, "I know, I know, I should, but I don't know how to do it without breaking him to pieces. I'm sorry Ash, i'll get it done soon. I promise!"_

_I almost started choking. Who was stupid enough to go out with Ash behind someone else's back? Then they sat up and I got a better look. It actually was Ash. I looked to the girl and I almost crumpled to my knees. It was MY Annabeth! I didn't want to see anymore, so I turned and ran back to my cabin. I packed all my things and grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote_

Dear Camper,

By the time you read this, I will be long gone. Probably dead. I hope you all have a happy life with Ash. I guess i'll never know, as I never plan on returning.

To Thalia and Nico, thanks for sticking with me, but your both never here, i'm sorry. Keep in touch.

To Chiron, you have and forever will be my mentor and teacher. Live a good life.

Percy J.

_I left the letter on my bed and jogged to Thalia's pine. I took one last look at my old home, and crossed the magical borders, hopefully for the last time._

_*Flashback end*_

I was snapped out of my reminiscing by a loud _snap _of a twig breaking outside my camp in the Canadian woods. I jumped up and pulled Riptide from my pocket. Uncapping my magical pen, I scanned my surroundings for danger. A pair of glowing blue eyes appeared in front of me. I was about to swing when out stepped a beautiful white wolf, a little bigger than the normal sized wolf. The eyes, though. The eyes looked so intelligent, smart, _human_. Before I could even yell out, the wolf pounced and bit my shoulder. At first it stung like a bee sting, but that quickly turned to feeling like a rusty knife being heated in lava and dipped in poison, slowly being pulled down my arm. I screamed as high and long as I could before my throat went raw. Right before I blacked out, I saw the wolf look at me, and if wolves could look sympathetic, this one did.

* * *

**Well, dats it for now. Its a really fast chapter, but I am tired and I still need to shower before it gets too late. Tell me what you thought!**

**Peace out!**

**-Goldie**


	2. Yo Mama!

**OKAY PEOPLE, SHOW TIME! :D TIME FOR REVIEWS TO BE ANSWERED! I LOVE CAPS! :)))**

**FateOfChaos: Oops, too late :p. Why should I have not told him? **

**CourtingTheMoon: Why, thank you my fellow fanfictioner!**

**SONxOFxCHAOS: Of course! I will try my best to work that in the next few chapters. MORE SUFFERING FOR ANNIE! Don't tell Athena I said that...**

**Toby860: You will see in this chapter now won't you. But to answer your question, he will have to figure it out by himself, so when Artemis finds him hurt she won't have to worry about another wolf guarding him from attacks. Plus, wouldn't it be better if he was the only werewolf hiding his identity? In my opinion it is. You could be thinking, "Nuh uh, he needs a companion!" but i'm the author, so I decide. Not to sound be-otchy or anything.**

**I would have gotten this chapter out a day or two ago but I accidentally erased all my work and was too lazy to re-do it. But here it is now! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL MY FUSHIE COOKIES! (Fushie cookies is from fightergirlkl , I take no credit)**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like an old dude? No offence to Rick or anything... Sorry Rick... o.o But no, I do not own Percy Jackson; I could never be as awesome as to think up those awesome characters... :(**

* * *

(Annabeth POV_)_

Missing Percy was like missing part of your soul. A part no one else could replace. After he left, I didn't really care, even if I did crush him, because I still had Ash, right? Wrong. A few days later I found him behind the Aphrodite cabin with his hands up another girl's shirt. I dumped him then and there. That's when I started thinking how badly I messed up with my loyal, loving, caring boyfriend. How could I have thought Ash was better than Percy?! A few days later we all started noticing how stuck up and annoying he was. He couldn't even hold a sword right! Plus, Ash confessed he stepped on Grover's reed pipes, flooded the Hermes' cabin, and shredded my invisibility cap, and blamed it all on Percy.

And worst of all, we believed him. We turned on the person who saved our sorry butts three times **[Titan war, Giant war, Gaea war in Greece and Rome] **and we weren't there for him when he needed us most. What kind of friends are we?

Once we realised our mistake, we sent search party after search party out to find Percy, but it was like he disappeared off the face of Gaea! Eventually Zeus sent the Hunter's of Artemis out to find him, but even the best trackers were at a loss.

All I knew was that whenever we found him, because we _will_ find him, I will make him mine again. Just you wait.

* * *

_(Zade POV)_

_(100 Years Later)_

I dashed through the woods, hunting a helpless young buck. You get to be a pretty good hunter over 100 years of training. The trees raced past over me, the lush grass soft beneath my black paws, the moon shining onto my soft pelt. The deer frantically tried to dodge me, but it was hopeless. I leaped, the wind whistled through my fur, before I landed on the buck's back. Before he could try anything, I suck my teeth into his windpipe, blocking his airway. He tried one last vain attempt to free himself, and finally gave up to the inevitable Circle of Life.

Let's just say I feasted on deer that night.

I scouted around for a temporary den. I tried my best to not think about what _they_ did to me. Ever since I was turned, I always tried my best to forget, but I never could. What they did hurt too much. I expelled those thoughts from my head and continued on my way.

Soon, I found a hollowed out tree trunk. I sniffed the air. Coyote was here. I sniffed again. The scent was stale, they have been gone for a month or so. Trotting inside, I curled into a ball with my tail over my nose.

_*Dream Flashback*_

_At first I didn't remember where I was when I woke up. Then I felt a throbbing pain in my right shoulder and it all suddenly came back. _

_Ash._

_The betrayal._

_The wolf._

_The wolf bite._

_The _pain___. _

_I stumbled to my feet in a daze. Taking in my surroundings, I realized everything was as it was before the wolf came. Apparently, the wolf just wanted me. I trudged over to my backpack and fished out a baggie of Ambrosia and Nectar. I picked out a small piece of Ambrosia and brought it to my mouth when I realized; my shoulder didn't hurt. Confused, I checked it out. The shirt around where it was is still bloody, but there was no other marks to indicate that the wolf was there in the first place._

_Shaking my head in utter bewilderment, I gathered up sticks to make a fire. When I got back to camp, Apollo was almost done with his shift. Successfully making a small flame, I blew on it until it grew. Laying down for the night in my sleeping bag, I was about to fall asleep when I felt a sudden shiver course down my spine. I opened one eye in time to see my bones break and reshape into that of a dog or wolf, my tailbone elongate, and my face stretch and my ears get pointed until I was sure, just by looking at my body, I was now a wolf. I started hyperventilating, freaking out on how the Gods and campers would react if they found out when I remembered, I don't care. They ditched me. Standing up on wobbly legs-_

_*Abrupt Ending to Dream Flashback*_

I drowsily opened my eyes as my sensitive ears picked up movement in the bushes near me, and boy was I in for the surprise of my life.

Out jumped a full-sized, mama grizzly bear, roaring in defiance. I looked around confused as to what she would be defying when I noticed two small cubs that looked exactly like the mama, except one was light tan. And they were standing 4 feet next to me. Mama didn't seem too happy about that.

Oh crap.

Scrambling up, I tried to get ahold of my wits, but they were clouded by sleep. I mentally scolded myself for being so unprepared, sleeping out in the open like that! Didn't matter now, it was done with. The grizzly was here and I couldn't change that. She jumped over her babies, who squealed in fright, and landed on me.

Such a great hunter, aren't I?

Don't answer that.

With teeth as sharp as knifes, Mama bit down _hard_ on my left leg. Growling, I squirmed around until she couldn't hold on anymore, and quickly spun and latched onto her neck, but her thick fur saved her from getting killed then and there. Snarling, I kicked at her heaving abdomen and thankfully, she could still feel that through her fur. Mama grunted and pulled away, giving me an opprotunity to pounce. Growling, as if I was just a pest, she knocked me out of the air mid-leap with her powerful paw. I landed on the ground in a heap with a thump. It was apparently her turn to pounce, and she did just that. Landing on me. And not too gracefully, might I add. I grunted, all the air leaving my lungs. Thankfully, one of her cubs started to cry, probably out of hunger, but I don't care. As long as it got Mama _off of me_. Mama turned around to check on her baby, and whined in confusion **[Do bears whine?]**. I looked too, and immediately recognized why she was confused, although I wasn't.

I mean, it's hard to forget what a shining silver arrow looks like if your bestfriend had two dozen of them.

* * *

**Okay, to clear things up, it was the Hunters of Artemis _finally _arriving, AFTER Zade is done fighting. A little late now don'tcha think? And I know your thinking "But doesn't Artemis _protect _baby animals? Why would she shoot one?" or you are now realizing I am correct. Well, she didn't shoot it, it landed next to his little fuzzy foot, to make it cry out, which would alert the Mama, which would give the wolf time to save itself, or have the Hunters help the wolf.** **And Zade is Percy, he changed his name, which will be explained the next chapter. Also, Zade was in wolf form this whole time and didn't keep that backpack anymore or make a camp, because wouldn't it look funny if you saw a wolf chasing a deer with a blue backpack on? And I tried my best with the fight scene, but I was never good at violence, I was always better in the after-effect...**

**TILL NEXT TIME MY FUSHIE COOKIES!**

**-Goldie**


	3. Oh No He Didn't!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING GO AND VOTE THEN COME BACK PLEASE I REALLY NEED AN ANSWER!**

**Also, I will be responding to reviews through PM, so if your review was worth responding to (non ex: Great story! Keep writing!)or is a question, I will PM you and respond.**

**I will try to get a chapter in every day, to make it go faster, cause even I wanna get to the end, just so I can go back and reread everything I wrote... That sounds ****_REALLY_**** uber duper vain, doesn't it?**

* * *

*_Dream Flashback*_

_I stood up on wobbly legs, trying to get ahold of my bearings. I was in my camp, standing up... as a wolf. I'm a wolf. I. AM. A. FREAKING. WOLF!_

_I tried to take a step forward, lift up a paw, move it forward, put it down, take another paw, lift it up, move it forward, put it down, take another paw-_

_Face plant._

_I kept trying over and over, until I could walk steadily around my camp's borders. Soon, I could trot, and I eventually made my way up to running, without stumbling. I looked up to see the moon's place in the sky, and noticed it took me almost all night to be able to run as a wolf. I wasn't worried about not having food, I packed up to two months food supply, if I ate wisely. I_ was_ worried about, however, how I was going to be _me_ again. _

_xXx_

_As it turns out, I just needed to think about being human again. Although, it did take me a lot of scratching at trees in frustration, growling to nothing, grunting, and panicking before I realized how easy it was. I could be such an idiot sometimes._

_I decided since I wasn't Percy anymore, Percy loved Annabeth and helped th gods, and wasn't part wolf, I needed a new name. Something fierce, different, and cool. Something unusual. Sabor? No. Drake? I'm part wolf, not part dragon. Fipe? I don't even know what a Fipe is! Zade? It has potential. I like it. Zade. Zade Inmunis._

_*Dream Flashback End*_

* * *

**(Artemis POV)**

**(A few minutes before)**

The Hunter's and I were on our way to track down and defeat a monster. We were following their tracks when we heard growling, a thump, and a whimper. Immediately we all broke into a run. I was in the front of the group, leading the way to what sounded like a fight. When we broke through the trees into a clearing, we saw the monster we were after. A crazed mama grizzly bear, who has been on a killing rampage for weeks. We saw a pitch black **[Rise of the Guardians anyone?]** wolf lying limp underneath the mama. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my bow in my hands, with an arrow already on its way next to a cub's paw. I was the protector of baby animals, why would I shoot one? The cub cried out in alarm, and Mama turned to see what was wrong, giving us enough time to help the wolf. Why I didn't just shoot the grizzly, you ask? Well, if I shot the grizzly, then Mama would fall and crush the wolf, who was trapped underneath. The bear's pause was it's undoing. It gave us enough time to come out of hiding, shooting all around it to scare it away. We could hunt it down again later, it couldn't get too far, but right now we needed to save the wolf.

Our shots had the desired effect; the monster was frightened enough to back away, trying to get to her cubs, but was too slow. Soon, all that was left was a pile of monster dust. I was about to start congratulating the other girls when I remembered.

"The wolf!" I ran as gracefully as a deer over to where the wolf was lying. Up close, I noticed how bad the wounds looked. The other Hunter's gathered around, but Thalia came up next to me. "Is there anything we can do to help?" she questioned.

I thought before replying, "Yes, get me some nectar. Quickly now!" Thalia looked dubious, but did as I said and handed me a canteen of the God's drink. With my powers, I lowered the chance of burning the wolf up, and rose the healing powers. I slowly poured the drink over all his injuries and gradually, the cuts started to close. Once they were all healed, I gently picked him up in both arms and carried him back to our camp, which wasn't that far away, and layed him in Thalia's tent. I needed to go hunting for dinner.

**(Thalia POV)**

I wasn't too surprised when Artemis put the wolf in my tent. I mean, she needed someone to watch over him until she got back from hunting.

I sat down next to the wolf, and I finally got a better look. He was all black, and I couldn't see his eye color because he had his eyes closed. I don't know what it was, but it almost reminded me of someone... no, that's crazy! How could an animal look like someone I used to know? I mean, i've only seen his fur, nothing else, I don't even know how he acts! But...

The wolf's eyes snapped open, reveling intelligent yellow orbs. He jumped up and scanned his surroundings, until his eyes landed on me. At first he just stared, as if transfixed. Then it was like a dam broke and he came running like a happy puppy with his tail wagging, tongue hanging out. He jumped on my lap, pushing me backwards, and started licking my face. I laughed and tried to gently push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

Just then a horn sounded, meaning Artemis was back, and she had food.

"Dinner!" I said aloud gleefully. The wolf seemed to understand, and jumped off of me. I stood up and headed outside, the wolf on my heels. He would trot next to me with his tail held high, tongue still out, then run ahead and look to see if I was following, and come back and do it all over again.

Just then Artemis came up to me. "How is the wolf doing?"

I laughed, "He couldn't be better! But he needs a name, so we don't have to keep calling him 'the wolf' and 'he'."

The wolf came back and barked once. Artemis looked at him, then to me and said, "He says his name is Zade Inmunis."

"Isn't inmunis Latin?"

"Yes, it means free from. It sounds hand-picked; it couldn't have been his birth last name-" Phoebe came running up to Artemis. She looked panicked.

"Monsters, thousands!" was all she could say before having to turn around and run to help a fellow Hunter in trouble. Me and Artemis shared a look before following.

**(Zade POV)**

I was ecstatic when I saw Thalia again, she, Nico and Chiron were the only ones who didn't forget their friend/saviour. I knew she was a little suspisious of me, and I really wanted to tell her it was me, but I knew I couldn't. She might slip and tell Artemis, and although Artemis is one of the nicer gods, she would still tell the others about me, and it would be better if no one knew.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a charging empousai. I dodged her sword and leaped, latching onto her neck. Her scream was ear-piercing, and hurt like Hades to my sensitive ears! She turned to dust quickly enough, and I went on to the next monster.

This was going to take awhile.

Monsters were falling left and right, but more kept coming to take their fallen brethren's place. I was about to duck under a hyperborean giant's legs when I heard another scream -when will these people shut up- but it was more familiar. I felt my blood run cold when I realized whose it was.

Thalia.

I bounded to a higher rock and scanned the battle field. Blood and dust was everywhere, making it hard to breathe, but I found that black haired head anyway. I frantically made my way to where Thalia was being held up by the minotaur. Why won't this thing stay dead? He had his axe pulled back all the way ready to behead my friend, but not if I could help it. I jumped and landed on his arm. Racing up to his face I clawed his eye. He roared in pain.

The good news is he let Thalia go.

The bad news is we were two stories up.

The other good news was that my distraction gave Artemis enough time to catch Thalia in her chariot.

The other bad news is that Thalia hit her head on the corner of the seat.

I jumped and landed in the chariot as well while the Hunter's targeted the minotaur with their bows. I nuzzled Thalia's face, whimpering. She couldn't die, she's one of my only friends now! If she left i'd have no one! I couldn't go back to camp- the thought alone disgusted me. I couldn't go to the sea; Poseidon would find me. I could stay in the woods hunting stuff, but that would get dull after awhile. I _could _stay with the Hunter's, but if Artemis ever found me out...

I didn't want to think about that, so instead I focused on acting like a loyal wolf and licked Thalia's face. Did that mean I was kissing her? Before I could figure that out, or curse my ADHD, all the Hunter's had come over to check on the fellow sister. I picked my head up and realized all the monsters were gone. I smelt the air. There was something wrong. I bared my teeth and lifted my haunches up. I didn't know what it was. It was like a word that's on the tip of your tongue, but you can't remember it. All of the sudden a dracanae popped up behind Artemis, with a sword in hand. All the others were too close to use their bow and arrow, and none of them had their knives; either they were lost in battle or they didn't have time to grab it when the monsters came. Artemis herself didn't know and it would take too long for a hunter to warn her and have her protect herself.

All these thoughts went through my mind in a second. I made a split second decision right there, and leaped. I jumped over the Goddess' head, and onto the monster. The others must have thought I was aiming for Artemis, because they looked murderous. But when I clawed out the monster's face, they looked guilty that they were mad. Shaking the monster dust off of me, I made my way back to Thalia. She was pale, cold, barely breathing, and all in all she looked dead. I felt something on my back, and when I looked, I saw a hand. Turns out it was Artemis' hand. Her silver eyes shined with utmost sincerely as she whispered, "Thank you, Zade." I knew then that I would be staying with the Hunters of Artemis.

My new home.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gods. All throughout this chapter, I was leaving, coming back, writing a sentence or two, leaving, coming back, you get it. It took FOREVER! But it was worth it, because this is my longest chapter yet. IM SO HAPPY!**

**Inmunis in Latin means free, privileged, immune, duty-free, untaxed, free from, and I thought that it fit Zade pretty well. Sorry for any OOCness, it is a fanfiction after all. It probably will be filled to the top with OOC. Just sayin.  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY COOKIES! I MUST HAVE A ROOT BEER FLOAT NOW! :DD**

**-Goldie**


	4. Crazy Hyper Hunter Say What?

**I am so sorry that I lied! I said I would post this chapter yesterday, and I didn't... I'm going to try to make it up to you guys by giving you two chapters today!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own PJO. I am not married (yet), I have never written a book, I never plan to, and I am certainly not. a. dude.**

* * *

**(Artemis POV) **

After the battle, all the hunter's had gathered in my silver sleigh. Zade had curled up around Thalia, with her head resting on his stomach. I don't know who positioned her, but it looked sweet. We flew back to camp, which was a mile or so away, in tense silence, everyone on the lookout while processing everything that just happened. I was probably the most confused about Zade; he could fight like a master, but acts like a puppy, and only around Thalia. He seemed nervous around the rest of us, but that was only to be expected, considering where he was when we found him. Zade seemed like the type to be wary of trust, but never wants to leave Thalia's side, and he only just met her.

With a jolt, I realized camp was right underneath us. I sharply brought us down, which woke up any hunter who fell asleep, and Zade. I landed the sleigh in the direct middle of camp, and said, "Okay girls, if you're still hungry, dinner's in five. I'll contact Apollo about Thalia." I cringed at the last part, partly out of sympathy for Thalia's head, and partly because I hated asking Apollo for help. Speak of the devil, a bright yellow flash signalled the arrival of said god.

"Really, Apollo, do you listen to all my conversations with my hunters _waiting_ for me to say I need your help?" I scolded my brother.

"What?! No! Of course not! Anyway," He smiled smugly," What do you need my help with, lil' sis?" I glared at him until he looked away, and quickly explained how we were attacked by monsters and how Thalia hit her head. He put on a serious face and headed to Thalia's side in the sleigh. He put his hand over her head, careful not to touch it, and muttered a spell as his hand started glowing. Thalia whimpered a little, which had Zade by her side with his teeth bared in warning, fur bristled. I immediately pulled him back, knowing Apollo needed space to treat her or else it wouldn't go right. Apollo's hand stopped glowing and he turned to me. "She might be out for another hour but after that she will be back to normal. Now, I know you want tips on archery, so-" I teleported him to some random place, I didn't want to hear him anymore.

Zade pulled away from my grasp and went to Thalia. He licked her hand once and settled down by her side. I smiled a little, then turned around to the rest of my hunters. "Okay, dinner time!"

xXx

A half an hour later, I went back to the sleigh with Phoebe in tow. I chuckled when I saw them in the same position, except Zade was asleep. I gently picked him up, careful not to wake him, and Phoebe picked up Thalia. We carried them both back to Thalia's tent and layed them down on her cot. We quietly backed outside, trying our best to keep them asleep.

I knew I had to call a meeting with the rest of the Olympians and tell them what happened, they had to be warned. I telepathically told Hermes to tell the others that we were having a meeting tomorrow at noon.

**(Zade POV)**

_*Dream Flashback*_

_I knew I needed food. I was a month after I got bit, and almost all my food was gone. Either I give up and die, or I learn how to hunt._

_I trotted around the forest, smelling the air every once and a while. I smelt a herd of elk and ran after the scent. I ended up in a clearing, and sure enough there was elk. Running away from me, that is. I bounded after them, but no matter how hard I tried, they got farther and farther away. _

_Chasing them wont work._

_The next day, I tried again. This time when I caught a whiff of them, I slowed down and trekked quieter. I found some a little farther away from the clearing. I tried tp sneak up close to them, but one raised it's head. It froze for a second, then cried a warning. The rest raised their heads, then all simultaneously ran away._

_The next day, I found the same herd again. This time, I made sure I was downwind. I got three yards away from an elk with a limp, and pounced. You could tell they were surprised that no one heard or smelt me, and were just a disorganized bundle as they tried to get away. I dug all my claws into the deer's side and latched on with my teeth, and I didn't let go until they started slowing down. I felt a tinge of sadness but quickly squashed it down; I needed food to live, and it's not like they would have lasted long with a limp anyways. At least I can make it as quick and painless as possible._

_*Dream Flashback End*_

I groggily opened one eye. When I didn't recognize my surroundings, I raised my head, full awake now. I felt something warm move behind me and whipped around. I recognized Thalia in the dim light, and looked around me again; I was in the hunters camp. Right. Apollo said Thalia would be fine in an hour, and it must have passed that, so I nuzzled her face.

Her icy blue eyes fluttered open and focused on my. She gave a small smile and said, "Hey boy. Ugh why does my head hurt so much?" I knew it was a rhetorical question (And it's not like I could've answered anyway) but I layed my ears all the way back and whimpered.

"It's okay Zade, i'm fine now; besides a _maj__or _headache!" Thalia slowly moved her legs over and stood up. I was by her side, wanting to help but not sure how. I mean, it's not like I could hold her hand and slowly walk her to the door. Even if I was human, she would've at least slapped me _hard_. She never liked being thought of as weak.

Slowly at first, but gaining confidence, we made our way outside. The sunlight blinded her for a second, and when her eyes adjusted Thalia and I walked to Artemis' tent. Halfway there, a hunter I didn't know came up to Thalia squealing like a fangirl. "You're okay you're okay you're okay you're okay!" She said it so fast it took me a second to realize what she said. Thalia laughed, "Yeah Megan, i'm fine now. What happened?"

"We saw you get taken by the minotaur and we were like 'WOAH!' then we saw him with his axe and we were like 'NOO!' then Zade came and we were like 'YA, GET HIM GET HIM!'"

Thalia cut her off, "Um, yeah okay well I need to talk to Artemis so..."

"Oh so you have to go well see you later then maybe at dinner maybe not I don't know when maybe tomorrow at the meeting with the gods I don't know!" Megan semed_ really_ hyper.

Thalia started to walk away. "Yeah maybe then. Wait, did you say 'meeting with the gods'? What meeting?" But Megan had already zipped away. That chick has had one too many skittles!

Thalia shrugged and we continued on our way.

* * *

**Yeah I know kinda on the shorter side, but since i'm giving you two chapters I need something to work on that i've already thought about. I feel like Megan now all jittery and hyper and I actually have a friend named Megan but she isn't hyper like that she is hyper and crazy and fun though I can't really explain it LA LA LA LA LA LA PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! That's actually a song you know just go to youtube and search Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows and it will come up great now i'm using run on sentences BYE! :DD**


	5. Of Gods and Campers

**Okay so like I said before another chapter so yeah here you go man Megan why did you get me on run-on sentences?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't on Percy Jackson or Artemis or Thalia or Phoebe but I do own Megan and the plot so you can't take those things so HAHA in your face sorry to be rude Megan's crazy.**

**P.s. Do none of you read the summery? It says, **Poll on profile for pairing** and I have gotten flippin five people asking about the pairing.**

* * *

**(Thalia POV)**

I walked through camp, or at least, tried to. Everyone who saw me had to come over and ask how I was feeling. By then, my headache was nearly gone, but if they don't stop soon, I was going to get another. I know they care about me and my well-being, but come on, how many times can you respond to the same question with the same answer? The only good part was that I still had Zade; he never leaves my side. He seems nervous around everyone else, like he doesn't want them to know something. But he's a wolf, what could a wolf hide that was so personal?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I reached M'ladys' tent. Before I could say anything, the flap was ripped open so vigorously that it tore through the middle. Out stomped a very pissed looking Phoebe, who stopped in her tracks when she saw me. He face instantly lit up like a light bulb. "Thalia!" She cried, hugging me so tight I could barely breath, although I didn't mind. Ever since I became a Hunter Phoebe and I were best friends. I hugged her back just as hard as I looked over at a very tired but very surprised Artemis. "Thalia, are you okay?"

"Yes M'lady, I am fine now. But what happened? All I remember was being picked up by the minotaur."

Phoebe left and Artemis sighed. "We were all fighting our own battle's, so we didn't see you get caught. The minotaur had his axe all the way pulled back, aimed for the killed. And it would have been a killing blow, if Zade wasn't there." Artemis looked at him fondly, as a mother might look at a child. "He wouldn't sit idly by while you met your fate. Zade leapt onto the minotaur's arm and raced to his eye, which he scratched out. The monster dropped you and I caught you in my sleigh, but you hit your head on the seat's corner. Zade's distraction worked and gave us time to finish our fights and focus our attention on the minotaur. We brought you back to camp where Apollo showed up and healed your head, and we layed you in your cot with Zade, who fell asleep, and here you are now." I looked at Zade with a mix of gratitude and awe upon my face. He defeated the minotaur, well, helped defeat him, but something told me he could've done the whole thing by himself.

I suddenly remembered. "M'lady, if I may ask, why was Phoebe so upset when she left your tent?"

Artemis sighed again, "Because I told her that we were going to have to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a few days."

I was shocked. We never went to camp unless- "You need to go to a meeting on Olympus, don't you?"

Artemis shook her head. "_We_ need to go to a meeting. And because you're going, I know Zade is too." At this, said wolf shook his tail with his tongue out, making it look like he was smiling.

**At Olympus**

Artemis flashed us to Olympus the next day, ten minutes before noon. She turned to me. "I need to check something at my palace, I will only be a few minutes. Until then, try not to get lost." I snorted and averted my eyes as she teleported to her palace. I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with a huff. I turned to Zade sadly.

"Being here brings back memories of a good friend I used to have. Actually, he wasn't a good friend. He was the best of friends. He was so loyal and sweet, but people can change easily, and unfortunately he had to learn that the hard way. I should have been there for him! I should probably explain, shouldn't I?" Zade jumped up next to me on the bench and sat down. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, here goes nothing. There was this boy, named Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, who defeated multiple titans, the minotaur, Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and all these other monsters, plus three wars for this camp we will be staying at. Everyone loved him, the girls swooned over him, the guys were all his buds, but I guess they thought he didn't do enough for them, because soon another demigod, named Ash Fisher, Son of Poseidon came along. Then everyone but me, Nico, and Chiron acted like Ash was the best, a celebrity, and threw Percy out like yesterday's trash." I sighed. "I should have been there for him! He needed someone to go to, even considering he was still trying to get over his parents death and girlfriend's betrayal, and I wasn't there for him!" My voice cracked, and I wanted to smack myself. I'm Thalia, I don't cry! Zade whimpered a little and laid his head on my lap. I didn't know what else to do, so I hesitantly brought my hand up, and started to pet him. I realized that I have never touched his fur, which is softer than silk. How a wild wolf gets his fur like that is a mystery to me.

Artemis chose that moment to return. Zade must have heard her because he jumped off of the bench and me, and onto the ground. I stood next to him. M'lady motioned for us to follow her as we headed to the throne room. When she opened up the door, I noticed we were the last ones here. All the immortal campers (heros from all wars), gods, and Chiron were all there. I followed Artemis to her throne and sat at her feet. I looked over to the immortal campers. My little bro Jason had lost my respect when he gave Ash another chance, but regained it when he zapped him enough to make Ash's hair stand on end. Annabeth lost and has never gained my love back. Leo and Piper were both too nice and brought Ash in like family, no, I don't like them anymore. Travis and Conner played some mean pranks after Percy left, so he wasn't there to see, but they were terribly hilarious!

Dad interrupted my train of thoughts. "As you all know, we hold a meeting every two years to see if anyone has gotten any leads to finding our lost hero, Percy Jackson." Zade perked up, probably recognizing the name from when I was talking to him. "So far we have found nothing that leads to Percy, but we will not give up. Now, does anyone know anything?"

When no one stood up, Zeus continued. "Also, Artemis called this meeting a few months earlier because she needed to inform us of something."

Artemis picked up where dad left off. "A few days ago, our camp was attacked by thousands of monsters. Everyone was fine, nothing we couldn't fix, but I have a bad feeling about who sent them. I mean, they couldn't have organized a whole attack by themselves."

Zeus adopted a thoughtful look before saying, "This is bad. Hermes, Artemis, you scout around the monster's camp and see what you can figure out. Athena, you find out who is behind this. Hephaestus, equip all the campers who are above twelve with weapons of their choice. Poseidon, search the seas and see if any titans escaped from their prisons. Everyone else, try to not get caught and help Artemis and Hermes. Meeting dismissed!" With that, Zeus disappeared in a bolt of lightning with a deafening clap of thunder.

I stood up with M'lady and pat Zade's head before following. I barely got five feet away before _Athena's Daughter _came up to me. Ever since Percy left, she has been trying to apologize to me, that she didn't know Ash was a horrible person, but I either ignored her, yelled at her, or zapped her. Today was no exception. I tried to go around her when she stopped in my way but she just moved with me.

" Thalia, listen-"

"NO, Daughter of Athena, I will not listen to a word that comes out of your cheating mouth!" Little sparks of lightning danced across my skin. Zade, probably sensing my distress, started to growl, getting ready to pounce if need be. Annabeth looked at him nervously.

"Thalia, can you please tell your dog" I glared and Zade snarled. "_wolf_, to be nicer? I don't like how he's looking at me."

I gave a humorless laugh. "Come on Zade, let's get away from this worthless piece of lying trash." Zade obediently followed me outside where we met up with Artemis. Artemis looked at me with a sour face. "Athena's child, again?"

I sighed and nodded. Zade huffed and sat on the ground at my feet.

I gave a little laugh and looked back to Artemis. "So, what now? When do we leave for the monster's camp?"

Artemis put a hand on my shoulder. "_We _are not going. I am. I am sending the hunters to Camp Half-Blood" She cut off my argument. "I don't want to hear it, Thalia. You girls are going and nothing will change my mind." Zade whimpered and put his ears down. He walked over and rubbed his head against Artemis' leg. When she looked down at him Zade looked up with big puppy dog eyes. "Aww, that's so adorable! You're still going."

"Wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, Artemis teleported me to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I saw that I wasn't with M'lady anymore, I was with the rest of the hunters. When they saw where they were, everyone broke into complains. I was sure the whole camp knew we were there now, it was so loud!

I tried yelling to get their attention but they were so loud that no one heard me. I gave up with a frustrated sigh and clapped my hands. Suddenly, an ear-splitting clap of thunder was heard, and everyone screamed and clutched their ears in pain. They looked at me expectantly.

"There is nothing we can do to change being here. I don't like it anymore than you- heck, I hate it _way_ more than you girls. But Artemis wished us to be here while she scouted, so that is what we must do."

Everyone reluctantly agreed and we made our way down to the Big House to wait for Chiron to get back, so we may tell him we need to stay for a while.

* * *

**I know, really crappy ending, and I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOO SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO POST THIS YESTERDAY! I had to go to youth group, then today school started again and we had a Valentines day dance for two hours after school ended so I got home late (but the dance was fun... even if I did get multiple blisters on my feet...) and during the middle of this chapter I got distracted by ferrets on youtube.. and i'm so ****sorry! D': **

**And also, I wont be able to write another chapter today, I am utterly and completely worn out. I'm surprised I made it this far! T_T - that's pretty much how i'm looking at the computer. I. AM. SO. PUTAIN DE. TIRED! 'Putain de' is French, btw. It's a cuss word... I'm trying not to cuss, so I do it in a language no one knows :p That way I don't get it trouble. Lol today a girl who I hate but she thinks we are best friends came up to me, and I called her a 'dickhead' in French. It's 'connard', pronounced 'con-nerd'. Why am I teaching you guys French?**

**See you- wait, I gotta get my text on.**

**Cya l8er , gtg, bye!**

**I'm such a loser :p**

**-Goldie**


	6. Violence is Always the Answer

**Look, guys, I know some of you think that I will update everyday, and while I try my best to do so, things ****_will _****happen and sometimes I won't be able to for a day or so. So i'm sorry if I don't update one day! And also, to those of you who want longer chapters (*cough* LolIlovepies3 *cough*cough*), that depends on my mood... you can lead a horse to water but you can't make 'em drink. Good mood= 1,500 words. Bad mood= -1,500 words. Great mood/ Sorry= 2,000 words.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, FateOfChaos doesn't own PJO, you don't own PJO, how many times do I have to say i'm not Rick Riordan?**

* * *

**(Thalia POV)**

We didn't have to wait long for Chiron to return. He looked a little surprised to see us standing there, especially without Artemis, but quickly hid it. Chiron trotted up to us.

"Hello, Thalia. May I help you with something?"

I had sent the rest of the hunters to Artemis' cabin, so it was just me and Zade. "Not right now Chiron. I was just going to say that the hunters and I, plus some wolves and falcons, will be staying at camp until M'lady says otherwise." Chiron nodded and we headed back to our cabin. I looked at Zade.

"He seemed a little nervous, don't you think? It's probably because every time we stay here, someone gets hurt." I stopped suddenly and glared at the monster in our path, pulling out my spear and aiming it at their chest.

Annabeth Chase.

I glowered at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? For a daughter of Athena, you're pretty dumb." Annabeth visibly flinched at my words.

"Look, Thalia, I know you don't want to listen to me," Yours truly snorted. "But please, let me explain! Ash seemed so nice at first, so caring, I just thought-"

"Thought what? That a boy you just met was better than a hero who saved you pathetic numbskulls?! Not once, not twice, not three, not four, not five, not six, but _seven_ times, he saved you!* And you left him like the scum you people are! I can't believe I ever thought you were a descent person! I never want to see your moronic face again!" By the end of my little rant Annabeth was bawling. Before Percy left I would've felt terrible but now all I felt was a small twinge of pride, no matter how cold-hearted that sounds.

She looked at me with a tear stained face. "How could you say that? I knew you were mad but you're taking one demigod's disappearance too far!"

I looked at her strangely. "I thought you felt the worst out of all of us, besides me, that Percy left? What happened to you?"

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "Look, I didn't come to you to be interrogated-"

"You lying she-devil! You never felt bad about him, did you? I bet you liked having him leave so you wouldn't have to feel bad about making out with that douche bag Ash. I bet that's it, isn't it?!" Snarling, I glared at Annabeth with hate filled eyes.

Annabeth shook her head vigorously. "No, no that's not it! I didn't-"

I sneered. "Sure, whatever. Come on Zade, let's go."

Annabeth dropped the façade. "Zade? What kind of a name is that? I bet he isn't anywhere as tough as my Ashie!" I snapped the air in her direction. All I saw was red. She compared Zade to _Ash._ She just said a wolf couldn't take on _Ash!_

I did a double take. "I thought you two broke up behind the Aphrodite cabin when you saw him with another girl!"

"That was a rumor we spread so we could date in peace. That Jackson kid didn't have enough going for him. Sure, he won a few wars, but Seaweed Brain only _helped, _I bet he couldn't do_ half _the things Ash could!"

In a fury I whipped out my hunting knife and threw it so it just missed Annabeth's head. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Percy like that you ungrateful brat! I would like to see Ash beat Zade in a competition! Ash wouldn't last a minute!"

"Fine! Amphitheatre, 6 p.m sharp! Don't be late!" Annabeth spun around and marched off to Poseidon's cabin.

I sighed and looked at Zade. "Sorry to bring you into this." He looked up at me and made the same cute face as he made before with Artemis. I smiled. "I'll take that as 'It's okay'"

I felt so bad, nominating Zade against Ash without his own consent. Well, it's not like he would've answered, but I still felt bad. He had given me "the look", and I almost melted. I don't know how Artemis resisted, with those big, innocent yellow eyes, the ears back, helping that look of innocence, tail wagging slightly, she is way more hard core than I had thought!

Speaking of Artemis, we had just arrived at her cabin. I pushed the door open to a room full of arrowheads pointed at me. They were put away at once as soon as their owners recognized me. Phoebe came up to me.

"Thalia, we are so sorry! We thought you were a _boy."_

I raised an eyebrow. "'Cause I look so _masculine!_" That earned a few stifled giggles from around the room.

"No, that's not what I ment-" I cut her off.

"Phoebe, relax, I know what you ment. Jeez, why are you so... what's the word..." Hunters yelled ouy suggestions.

"Nervous?"

"Scared?"

"Tired?"

"Stressed?"

"Yes! Stressed, why are you so stressed?"

Phoebe sighed. "The pain of holding in all my resentment towards the campers, and trying to not hurt them, is hard. Especially around those twins. If they hadn't pulled that 'prank' I would've been able to go on that quest and saved Zoe!"

"I know how you feel. I had to hold back everything i've got so as to not blow up _her_. But don't worry, my friend. There will be violence, 'cause do I have news for you..."

* * *

**Okay, sorry I couldn't have made this chapter longer, please vote for the poll on my profile, it's kinda a filler chapter. **

**I need to get off the computer now, but I really love all of you, (yes, even all those haters. Yeah, i'm looking at you guys. . Creeped out yet?) so I did my best to give you all _something. _Even if it sucks, badly.  
**

***= I counted the lightning bolt, the golden fleece, saving Artemis, the labrynth, the titan's war, giant war, Gaea war in Greece/Rome**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FUSHIE COOKIES!**

**-G_O_L_D_I_E! **


	7. AN Please forgive me and read this!

**OKAY before I say anything let me just tell you; I will not be updating on Wednesdays, I watch a show with my dad (Survivor) and I don't have time to update.**

**I know some of you are pissed because the chapters are too small or I didn't update. Well, this is my schedule.**

**4:30 p.m- Get home from school.**

**6:00 p.m- Friend goes home (We carpool and her mom gets home then)**

**6:30 p.m- Dinner**

**7:00 p.m to 8:00 p.m- writing time**

**8:00 p.m-shower (On Wed I watch Survivor for an hour and shower at 7:30)**

**9:00 p.m- Mom makes me get off the computer**

**So I really only have one hour for writing. If you think I should write while my friend's over, i'm not about to be rude and ignore her for two hour's while I write a frickin' fanfic. I love you all, really, I do, but you have to stop complaining about chapter size and update time. I never said I would update everyday; that just happened because I wanted to please you. But if you gonna hate, I gonna hate back and refuse to write for a day or so. **

**But that had nothing to do with why I didn't update (This time). I only didn't update before because my muse packed it's bags and went to Greece with my brain. I blame school. And please don't be a smart cul and be all scientificy saying that if my brain left I would be dead. I don't give a merde. And yes, I am cussing in French at you. See those words, the ones you think I misspelled, or I made up? Yeah, that's French.**

**I also, for some strange reason (Could it possibly have to do with my schedule, I wonder?) don't (*SOBS*) I don't (*SNIFFLE*)**

**i'm sorry, I just can't say it! (*CRYING HYSTERICALLY*) I... I don't... OKay, here it goes... (*DEEP BREATH*) My muse didn't return for this story! D': I'm sorry, I really totally and completely love all of you, but I just can't commit! I don't have time! I crame these chapters in for you! I'm sorry I couldn't do it... BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (*SOBS*) In the meantime, please review or PM me with ideas for this fanfic! I'm so sorry it had to come to this, but it's all I have left. I can't do this on my own... (*SNIFFLE*) I gotta read a few books for school, I have to reread the Kane Chronicles so when the 40 pg book comes out and Carter meets Percy I will know what the enfer Carter's talking about! Go to CampHalfBloodWiki.(org/net/com idk try them all :p) and it should be on the home page.**

**But yes, send me a PM or review and say what you think should happen in this fanfic's near future! I love you all! Merci (French again)! :(((**

**-Goldie**


	8. Why You Don't Misjudge A Wolf

**OKAY SO IM MAYBE A LITTLE HYPER BECAUSE I JUST ATE A TON OF SKITTLES AND I FEEL LIKE MEGAN AND I FIGURED OUT PEOPLE LIKE PERTEMIS MORE THAN PERLIA SO I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT WHERE ITS PERTEMIS BUT THALIA IS LIKE, A SHOULDER TO CRY ON FRIEND THAT HELPS WITH ADVISE AND ALL THAT OTHER JUNK AND THIS DUDE NAMED MARCO LAUGHED UNTIL HE CRIED FOR NO REASON AND WOULDN'T STOP AND THEN I STARTED LAUGHING AND COULDN'T STOP AND MY STOMACH AND CHEST HURT AND HE WOULDN'T SAY WHY HE WAS LAUGHING IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE HE WAS TOO BUSY LAUGHING NOW I MUST STOP RANTING HYPERLY AND GET ON WITH THE FIC! I was thinking, if it's called an Author's Note, shouldn't the people who had written fanifcs put A/N on their review?**

**DISCLAIMER FRENCH STYLE: Bonjour mes lecteurs. J'aime pas PJO propre comme je l'espère, vous savez. Au revoir.**

* * *

**(Zade POV)**

If only Thalia knew how much fun I was planning on having with the fight.

Ash doesn't stand a chance.

I still can't believe Annabeth feels that way. How could someone actually _like_ Ash enough to be his girlfriend for a century? Preposterous. I saved their sorry butts and they leave me for some loser who can't tell a mace from a club. He would be too easy.

As I walked through camp with Artemis and Thalia later on, I saw campers whisper among themselves, while pointing in our direction a few times. I also noticed the Stoll's moving along behind the scenes, making bets on whose going to win while casually pickpocketing their unsuspecting target. I almost snorted; typical of the brothers. Some campers noticed right away their wallet was gone and chased after the twins while others had no clue they were Conner and Travis' victim.

We were on our way to the dining pavilion for dinner. Artemis seemed to grow tired of all the kids looking at us so she yelled out, "Yes, Ash and Zade _will_ be having a battle in the Amphitheatre at 6 p.m! Now you can all stop staring because that's very immature and annoying, and i'm sure my hunter's would be more than happy to put an arrow between your eyes!" At this all the hunters smiled with undisguised sadistically. The campers stopped staring immediately. This time I actually did snort. I looked up at Artemis. She didn't notice me as she walked. I never hung out with the other wolves, they're too wild and don't understand I am part demigod, but Artemis or the hunters never seemed to mind this. I wonder how they would react if they found I was actually, well, _me_. They would probably hunt me down and drag me down to Tartarus, and every time I tried to get away or yell out they would torture me more- no doubt. I can never let them know it's me, but how will I do that _and_ help bring young girls, demigod or mortal, to the hunt? Surely they would notice every time wolf me left, a stranger came back with a girl, then wolf me returned again. It's too big a risk. But, then again, there are millions of girls who are tortured or hurt on a regular basis, and I wouldn't have to get one at a time, either. I could return back at camp before they even noticed wolf me was gone, although they do have hunter senses, this could be nearly almost impossible missions...

I was broken out of my thoughts when we reached the table and I almost hit my head on the corner. I trotted around and sat between Artemis' feet and Thalia's. Chiron stood up and banged his hoof against the floor once everyone was there. All the campers quieted and looked at him. Chiron cleared his throat, and began.

"If you all haven't noticed, Artemis has arrived to tell us all of something. Artemis?" Said goddess stood up. She faced the campers.

"A hord of monsters are heading this way. You all will need to train your hardest if you are to survive. I noticed three or four drakon, about ten lastygonian giants, hundreds of hellhounds, Echidna and twenty or so dracanae My hunters will help fight, but I will not be able to, as I noted that Oceanus is leading them all to Camp Half-Blood. As a goddess I cannot fight a titan without being challenged first.** [Let's just say that's true, okay?] **I will try to get Apollo to help with the wounded campers, but I am not good with healing, so I must head back to spy on the monster's camp. Good bye for now." With that, Artemis flashed out with a silver glow. The hunter's all looked shocked, and I am sure I would've looked shocked too if I could've. I must say I was a little upset when Artemis disappeared. Artemis never said anything about the monster's heading this way, along with the Titan Oceanus. Before Ash came to camp I would have been furious at Oceanus for the damage he did to my fa- Poseidon's castle, but now he was just another thorn in my side.

The rest of dinner past uneventfully, and soon enough Thalia walked with me to the Amphitheater for my duel- if it's going to last long enough for it to even be called that. She led me over to a empty and sat down. I plopped down by her feet and waited for Ash and Annabeth to show up.

Twenty sweaty demigods and half an hour later, they finally waltz in holding hands. I'm almost positive they would've been making out if they weren't walking. I gagged, you have got to be kidding me! They strolled over to where we were sitting and everyone else cleared out into the seats. Me and Thalia stood up.

"_This_ is who you said I could beat? That _dog_?" I bared my fangs and growled, a deep, menacing sound that can scare even the toughest hunters- meaning Thalia. Ash took a step back and Annabeth shivered, while Thalia looked at me in shock and a little bit of fear. Who wouldn't be frightened of an angry wolf?

Annabeth recovered and said pointedly, "Duh, I figured such a brave hero like yourself could take it out no problem!" Ash unsheathed his sword and held it out, which would've looked heroic if 1) His arm didn't quiver after he held it for a few seconds and 2) It was anyone else but Ash. I snorted softly. A gust of wind could've blew him over! Well, maybe not a gust of wind, more like a breeze. He put his arm down, panting slightly, and I rolled my eyes. Annabeth moved over to an empty seat and sat down, cheering Ash's name. Everyone around her scooted a different direction _away_ from the crazy blonde who actually thinks Ash stands a chance against a wolf. Thalia said to me, "I would wish you good luck, but you're not going to need it, so see you in a few minutes." and went back to where she was sitting before. I looked back toward my "enemy" and pounced. Ash held out his sword, but I knocked out of the air like it was a twig and it flew away. Ash screamed in the most unmanliest of manners as I landed on him. The whole audience winced as I dug my claws into Fisher's shoulders and legs, drawing golden blood, the blood of the gods. I looked him dead in the eye and conveyed a silent message, _I am stronger than you by a lot. Stay away!_ Ash nodded so hard I thought his head might fall off. I sunk my claws in again before biting his shoulder and leaping off the limp form and trotting back to Thalia, who had a bored look on her face. Annabeth screamed in rage and ran to where Ash lay still, checking his pulse and talking to him. Not like a few scratches would kill him. Thalia pat my head and said appreciatively, "It's about time someone put that egotistic jerk back in his place. Maybe now he'll leave everyone alone for a while."

XxX

In the middle of the night, I lay awake listening to the breathing patterns of everyone. They all seemed to be steady, meaning that everyone was asleep. I quietly got up and slowly made my way to the door. Slipping outside through a small flap the hunters installed for the wolves, I glanced around camp before bolting into the forest. Once I was sure I was out of the camp's borders, I changed form back into a human. I knew I needed something to cover my face, so the hunter's wouldn't recognize me when I bring new recruits to their camp, and I thought a cloak would go good with what I was going to do- mysterious, secretive, and cool. After I walked around to get used to being human again, I strolled through the streets of Manhattan, trying to figure out how I will know if a kid is being hurt; if they were a boy demigod I could take them to camp.

This is going to be harder than I imagined it would be.

* * *

** OKAY There you all go, please don't hate me for my lack of awesomeness that I usually radiate (****_Please_ note the sarcasm in that sentence!). I'm really sorry I had a total loss of idea's for this ****story (And that the whole fight scene was an epic fail), but if this website has taught me anything**** it's that i'm** **a very stubborn person (Please don't bring up Black Frost, I seriously hated that fanfic so I had to delete it before other people saw it and liked it [somehow] and I let more people down.) and I won't give up on this fanfiction until the very end. And also I do owe someone a THIS IS SPARTA moment, yeah you know who you are ;) **

**And to FateOfChaos, you're amazing, a ****great friend, although I had never met you before in real life, you're the best of my friend's that helps out with these fan fictions (Mostly because my one friend doesn't really care about PJO all that much, and my other friends don't know about this. But you still are a great help, and in case you didn't realize, when you PMed your answer to me about what you would do to a friend who betrayed you, yeah that's in here ;D) You're the best! :)**

**To all my readers out there, I love all of you! You are amazing for sticking with a story this bad and helping me with idea's (Although I still need some help so please don't stop thinking up ideas, don't worry i'm racking my brain three times as hard as you, i'm not just sitting back and letting you do all the work like Ash would!), you have to be either the best actors ever, saying this fic rocks, or you like low-quality junk, because that's what you're reading.  
**

**You all must think I hate myself because of how hard I am on here, but in reality i'm the most bi-polar and crazy person my friend's know! Seriously, I talk way too much on A/N's, at least on this A/N, so I am going to stop talking now. Au revoir!**

**TILL NEXT TIME MON AMI'S!**

**-Goldie**


	9. Who Turned the Light's Off!

**OKAY, wow, it seems like every time I write an A/N, I start with "OKAY," BUT ANYWAY, that's not the point. I was going to get this chapter out sooner, but I put a poll up on my profile, and I needed votes. But, as a wise person once told me (*****_Sneeze* RandomDude*_****) , "They get one small chapter a day, or they get a longer chapter once a week". And also, someone who almost made me cry, GuestNumberUno, I ****_inspired_**** you to write a fan fiction? OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PUTAIN LOVED I FELT! :'DD I CAN'T BE ****_THAT_**** GOOD, CAN I? Ahem, anyway... ONWARD MY TRUSTED BRAIN! ...Brain? BRAIN WHERE DID YOU- duhhhh.**

**_.-~=^*^=~-._ **

**This is MagicGold34's computer system. MagicGold34 has currently let her brain wander too far, and unfortunately, was unable to type this chapter. Fortunately, she had previously saved chapters a few in advance, so I will post them for you readers. Please enjoy, and let her know you liked what she does. I will remind her to check the reviews when her brain find's its way back. Thank You.**

* * *

(Zade POV)

I tried to look as casual as I could, but that's a hard thing to do when you just walked out of a forest with what looks like dog hair all over your clothes and a slightly glowing sword, but I'm wiling to bet that I wasn't the weirdest thing Manhattan's people had seen. They kept going about their night-to-night business. There seemed to be more people outside than usual, but I paid no heed. Even if it was the middle of the night, there was always mortals around.

I made my way to the sidewalk about ten yards away, when I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me. I paused immediately, my mind racing. What if it was a camper? What if they recognized me? Or worse; a god? Why would a god be following me? Were they behind me the whole time? Did they see my transformation? What if they-

The leaves moved one last time. I sucked in my breathe and held out Riptide, waiting for the inevitable. When I saw nothing, I looked up and down, and saw the strangest thing yet; a bunny. With big, floppy ears hanging down, speckled rusty orange and white. The tiny, cotton ball tail wiggled, and the bunny dashed back into the bushes.

I sighed and relaxed, I was way too jumpy. I snorted; I'm as jumpy as a rabbit.

I kept heading to the sidewalk. _How am I supposed to do this? This was a stupid idea. I should go back to camp while I can and pretend all of this never happened. _I turned around, ready to give up, when I heard a voice in my head that definitely wasn't mine, say, _You will NOT give up now! You came this far, this close to helping, and you're just going to turn around and leave it all behind? I don't remember you turning and leaving when you got to camp. Or when you heard the prophesy. Or when you faced Kronos. Or during the other wars. You didn't leave anyone behind then, and you wont start now. Are you saying you're a quitter? A failure? A mistake? No, you aren't. You were going to do a nice thing, but a little obstacle stopped you. If I remember correctly, there were plenty of worse obstacles in the war's, but you still won those. What's so different now?_

My first thought was that I was crazy, but the voice was right. There were tons of thousands of kid's that needed a rescuer, and I fit the bill. I spun around (again) and -finally- made it to the sidewalk. I looked left, then right. Where to start? I chose randomly and jogged right, making my way around pedestrians and dogs, most of which stopped what they were doing to sniff me. I growled at them and they left me alone.

At around 1 in the morning, after an hour of walking, I came to a rest at an intersection. Cars just kept coming and coming, which I felt was also strange, this early, and so I turned into an alley. I knew this place like the back of my hand- every street, every alley, every road. I was halfway down when I heard a barely audible voice hiss, _"Now". _Right away, monsters crawled, lumbered, trudged out of hiding. I saw 10 _empousai _and 20 hellhounds. I uncapped Riptide and got into a fighting stance when I felt something hard, cold, and metal hit the back of my head. Now, if I was still invulnerable, I could just spin around and kill the thing that snuck up on me. Unfortunately, it didn't happen like that. Since Annabeth was my anchor to the mortal world, I had lost my Achilles Curse soon after I was betrayed. So, instead of heroically smashing their head in, I crumpled to the ground in a heap, and the last thing I heard before falling unconscious was, "Quickly, bring the shackles. We must get him locked up and back to master before the demigod comes around!"

And I don't remember anything after that.

(Artemis POV)

After I had left Camp Half-Blood, I teleported a few miles away from the monster army camp. I slowly stalked in the direction of their camp, just in case they had patrols around, checking for invaders. Every time I thought of the incoming war, I think of everyone's savior, and the only man I had ever come to appreciate. After all, it's very hard to befriend Zoe Nightshade. Percy Jackson saved us all, and we ignored him. In my defense, I'm a god, I can't interfere with demigod's lives. I snapped myself out of my thought's and onto the present, it would be very bad if the monster's caught me. I went up to the border's of their temporary home and peeked through the bushes. Quickly, I withdrew and scaled the closest tree. As soon as I reached the top I looked at the ground, and who I saw telling the monster's what to do would have made even Zeus nervous.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! I know it's really uber duper super luber tuber ****huber cuber wuber puber juber short. I'm sorry. I just couldn't get my brain to work. Yes, I did find it. No, I did not prepare any more chapters.  
**

**Anyway, who did Artemis see? Kronos? Gaea? Typhoon? Another titan no one has heard about? I guess you will have to wait and see...**

**BUT IF YOU GUESS CORRECTLY I WILL PM YOU A SNIPPET OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! Probably not... how about a cookie instead? I would trade that. **

**Till next time my gens fantastiques!**

**-Goldie**


	10. Out Of All Things, Why Pick Silver?

**Jeez, it's nice to know you guys really love this fic!**

**Fanfictionerer, Guest, and ZDragonswrath, your reviews made me laugh hysterically. Don't look at me like that! I mean, they weren't that funny, but you know how when you read something or hear something and you have an unresistable urge to laugh uncontrollably? No? Just me? Well then. Little bows and wolves on top?**

**You know, I was randomly thinking that... If they have werewolves and werebears (not as popular... I think I made them up...) and werecats (Eragon!), why don't they have werehorses or wereplatypus'? I mean, wouldn't it be weird if you were in the middle of a battle, and an axeman comes at you (That's not the weird part). You could just yell out "BAM!" And as soon as you said that, you land on him... as a ferret. That would scare the heck outta him, I bet. Scare th heck outta me, at least. I mean, honestly, how many of us would charge at someone and not be surprised when you get a hummingbird on your tail? I think my friend gave me too many Fruit Loops... Fun Fact: Fruit Loops make me act high. This chapter may not make any sense at all. Just warning you. **

**UNICORN! NO COME BACK TO ME I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NOOOOO! BABY COME BACK!**

* * *

(Zade POV)

Groggy, I opened one eye. My head pounded. For a scary moment I had no idea where I was or what happened. All I remembered is walking through Manhattan.

All of the sudden-with no warning-everything came rushing back. The moment the memories returned I jerked upright- only to fall back down with an "oomph". I looked behind me to see my wrists shackled to the wall, and when I looked down I saw my feet chained too. I almost laughed, they (Whoever "they" were) thought I couldn't break out of these? I pulled hard on my right shackle, and instantly felt a searing pain race up my arm. I looked closer at the metal. Silver. Of course they would. I tried not to look at my wrist, but eventually I couldn't help myself. As soon as I did, I wished I didn't because right where I pulled, a huge burn marked it's way from the my joint and was slowly spreading up to my elbow. Around my wrist bone was a black liquid and my veins were gradually making their way darker and darker. A deep laugh echoed around the tavern-like room I was being held captive in. A shadowy figure casually strolled out of a side door I hadn't noticed previously. The man had black hair as dark as night, **[Not to be racist] **colored skin and jet black eyes, sclera included **[There is a fancy word to research.. sorry for all the author's notes :p] **. I was confused and didn't know who this man was, until it all clicked.

"You're Erebus." It was a statement rather than a question.

The Primordial of darkness laughed without humor. "Looks like you still know some things after that bash you took to the head." I winced involuntarily as my head throbbed again.

"So, now that you've got me, what are you going to do?" I stared Erebus in the eye and asked nonchalantly, even though on the inside I was freaking out.

Erebus laughed again. "You see, once the gods know of your arrival, someone will come to your rescue. I think you can figure out the rest." My mind was raced. Once someone comes to save me, _if_ someone comes to save me, they would be ambushed and trapped. Then, when that Olympian didn't return right away, another would be sent, until at least two gods were immobilized and unable to help in the coming war. And plus, everyone would know about my whereabouts. Artemis would realize eventually that I was her newest wolf and Thalia sure wouldn't be nice about me hiding my identity behind her back. I tried to control my breathing and act outwardly calm as I kept Erebus talking.

"So. . . You're the Primordial god of darkness? Is that your only title or what?" I asked awkwardly.

Erebus regarded me cooly. "You obviously lost some memory. Everyone knows that I am also the Primordial of shadows!" He announced proudly. I gave him a weird look.

"Isn't shadows and darkness the same thing?"

"Of course not you fool! There is a distinct difference between the two!" Erebus bellowed. I discreetly rolled my eyes. "What is the difference then? I need someone smarter than me to explain things like this." Erebus glared at me, and I would've sworn I felt him gaze into my soul, along with my deepest, darkest secrets. I shuddered and Erebus continued.

"Dumb demigods nowadays, always asking such ridiculous questions, and ridiculous actions. Oh how it aggravates me so. Fine,_ Jackson_," I winced, but decided it best not to correct him. "To have shadows, you must have darkness, but to have darkness you must have shadows. If you don't have shadows you don't have darkness, but if you don't have darkness you don't have shadows. You need to have a factor, which in this case would be darkness, to have another factor, which would be shadows. So, in theory, you would need shadows to have any darkness at all." I looked at Erebus, utterly bewildered, and again decided I shouldn't tell him I was lost. The would only prove his point that demigods nowadays are dumber than they were back in his time.

I nodded like I understood. "So, anyways, moving on, any other reason to keep me here, besides as bait?" Erebus shook his head. I mumbled under my breath, "Not like anyone would come for me anyway." But unfortunately with his super hearing, Erebus heard what I hoped he wouldn't. He chuckled and looked at me with those lifeless eyes. "Dear young demigod, that is exactly what I said when Master ordered me to get you. Master explained to me that they have watched the Olympians, and the Gods seem very upset and down since you disappeared. Even that blonde. . .Oh, what was her name again? Annabel? Annie? Annabella? Oh, that's right, Annabeth. Yes, she seemed distraught that you left." Erebus continued talking but I didn't hear another word after Annabeth. Everything I saw turned red, and I pulled hard at all my shackles at once. Fueled with fury, ignoring the pain the silver brought me, I yanked over and over until I was blasted with dark energy. Hair and clothes sizzling, I peered up at Erebus innocently through my bangs. He was glowering, but I stared him in the eyes without flinching. "Oh, Master was right again. You _are_ trouble. Well, looks like I'm going to have some fun here." Erebus smile was filled to the brim with malice. I shuddered again. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

** UNICORN SERIOUSLY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I SWEAR I WASN'T CHEATING OFF YOU!**

* * *

**[I thought about ending here. . . but those Fruit Loops won't let me. SO here is a sample of the next chapter. It will be a really small sample as I don't want to give the whole thing away. It will be the worst chapter sample ever, just warning. I probably won't even use it in the next chapter, but it is what I have in my head for the next chapter. But, then again, that is always changing. I never thought about getting Zade captured until I was in the shower. I was all like " La la la, soap, la la la. Hmm, I wish someone would make a waterproof machine that could make books waterproof, that would be the best thing ever! Ooh, speaking of books, where am I going with Unknown Guardian, I wonder? Hmm, maybe he could be chased by a unicorn. They have pegasi, why not unici? Naww, that wouldn't make ****sense. But, maybe if Zade got captured, and then $#% &! came and #$% #$% # $% #$% #$%! #$%! #$%!$ . That would be cool! Yea, Imma go with that idea." But already that idea changed. So, don't be surprised if this sample isn't even close to what happens in the next chapter. I'm going to stop ranting now and give you a sample that may or may not be mentioned in the next chapter.]**

I watched in glee as he squirmed in pain, his cries of agony like music to my ears. He wouldn't know what would happen next, but he didn't need to. That would only spoil the amusement for me. Oh, what fun people can have with just a whip, a knife and a wire!

But nothing could have prepared me for what came next. No one would have been prepared. It isn't every day that your victim has powerful allies, along with your powerful victim. It has "DISASTER" written all over it. Any demigod would know not to try something like I just did, so why did I do it? I can be really foolish sometimes.

**Yeah, see I wasn't kidding when I said really small sample. Like when you pay a dollar for a bag of chips, and most of it is air. You ****never get what you want from those stupid bags. Like, the bag is 60% air and 40% chips, when you pay for chips. It's stupid. But yes, this is a sample for chapter nine.**

**Oh, and by the way, if I notice a dwindle in reviews for non-cliffhanger chapters, just warning, you are dooming yourself. If non-cliffhanger chapters get less reviews, I must say I am just going to add more cliffhangers. So far I didn't notice any lull, but then again I didn't check yet. So, happy reviewing!**

**Till next time!**

**-Goldie**


	11. You did WHAT?

(Zade POV)

Pain.

That's all I felt.

Darkness.

That's all I saw.

Snaps.

Cries of pain.

Screams.

That's all I heard. I think those screams were mine. I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. When help would come, if help would come, who would come if they could, why they didn't come, when the agony would end, why Erebus was doing this, who else was helping. I knew it wasn't just Erebus anymore. Someone else had come to help torture me. I don't know who, or why, but all I know right now is I just want it all to end. To have eternal peace. To Heaven. To Hell. To oblivion. To the final stage, final chapter. They would push me, slowly, to my limits each day, prolonging the pain, until I was slipping in and out of consciousness, and then some. Then they would leave, until the next day. Some days bringing whips, sometimes a knife. Sometimes that knife was dipped in poison, or they sharpened it to the extreme, so I wouldn't feel as they cut everything I was into nothing. They let me rot in my prison, or cell, or wherever I was now. I could have been in the open, in a field, but I wouldn't have known the difference. I wouldn't of been able to escape. The very thought of moving from my spot on the floor, made me cringe. At least, in my mind. I couldn't cringe without crying out it a sudden pang of pain. And my spot was claimed as mine. I had put my blood, sweat, and tears into that corner, quite literally, and I didn't want to just leave that spot for release. I had to protect it.

I mentally shook my head._ You're going delusional, Percy._ Then I did an inward double take. Did I just call myself, _Percy?_ No, my name is Zade. They are nothing alike, besides the "e". _Even more proof that you're losing it. _

Somewhere to my right, a door squeaked as someone opened it. I groaned slightly. Another session with Erebus and his buddies. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. I will eventually break sometime. I am not invincible. Well, technically I was, but they always used silver things. Silver blade, silver spikes on whips, silver gloves for holding me down as they cut me into pieces, bit by bit. At least, that's what it felt like. They might just been using me as a drawing board. Or as a toy, clawing my to shreds like a cat and it's scratching post.

I was torn out of my thoughts by a voice I have come to hate. "Well, hello there, _Perseus, _what a lovely surprise! I didn't expect to see you here! Oh, wait, yes I did!" Then he laughed. Erebus' laugh lost its mirth a long time ago. Now it's just a noise that fills the empty room I am held prisoner in. I grimaced as I now knew what he was planning. I hated this torture. You can tell what he is going to do to you by the way he laughs. If it is high and light, Erebus has brought a sharp knife. If it is dark and booming, he brought the blasted sword. If it is emotionless and bored, as it was now, this was the worst torment of them all.

(Erebus POV)

I smiled as I eased the loud door open. Perseus, sorry, _Zade, _was just so much fun! I saw him involuntarily stiffen when he heard the door and my grin widened. I pretended to be startled. "Well, hello there, _Perseus, _what a lovely surprise! I didn't expect to see you here! Oh, wait, yes I did!"I laughed. I taught him to know what my laughs mean, and I figured he must have known what I had in store. Shame. I really like this one. Maybe I should switch up my laughs? Not important. I shrugged away all thoughts as I watched in glee as Percy squirmed in the pain he knew was about to come any second. I deliberately made my way over to him, making sure he didn't hear me, until I was within range in the big room. The room was 15 feet by 20 feet, with stone walls and no windows. The stone looked like it would crumble to dust in an instant from a distant hallway, but it was actually quite stable. A hurricane from Zeus himself couldn't break them down. I silently pulled out my favorite weapon and unrolled it. I swung my arm around and back again before I jerked it down to the helpless boy. I pulled back at just the right time, effectively making a suitable_ Snap_ sound. I brought the whip back up and repeated. This was so much fun!

But nothing could have prepared me for what came a few minutes later. No one would have been prepared. It isn't every day that your victim has powerful allies, along with your powerful victim. It has "DISASTER" written all over it. Any demigod would know not to try something like I just did, so why did I do it? I can be really foolish sometimes. The lust for blood must have gotten to my head. As the rumbling ceased, I had only enough time to think "_Uh, oh_" before the closest wall was blasted apart and I went flying back. I twisted and pivoted in the air like a rag doll, trying to get control but hopelessly confused on which way was up. I hit the wall and groaned. Painfully, I got to my feet, which were now burned and scarred, and peered curiously at the spot where a wall once stood. As the dust settled, I could make out a faint feminine shadow. I shook my head. No woman would have been strong enough to break down that wall, not even Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades could have. It must have been an accident. Tartarus must be up to his pranks again. A few days after I started with the torturing, Tartarus had joined me in the fun.

I smirked. "Looks like you got me again, Tartarus. You can come out now. That was a great prank. Ha ha. Now shall we continue the session with Percy here?" The shape didn't move. I started to get a little suspicious when a shadow flitted across the corner. I spun to face that direction. When nothing moved again, I scolded myself for getting so spooked over an inanimate object. I turned back around in time to see a column of fire shooting towards me. I gave a manly yelp and dropped to the ground, the flames greedily licking the air centimeters above my head. One false move and I would be bacon. The fire steadily continued to burn, never seeming to stop. Finally, right as I thought I would've lost all the oxygen in my body, the flames sputtered and stopped completely. Breathing deeply, I looked to where the fire came from. What I saw made me almost laugh out loud; if it weren't for the sparks around their fingers. I gulped and slowly got to my feet for the second time that day.

I looked to the Goddess, "Lady Hestia, how nice it is to see you! My, look how tall you are!" Indeed, she had grown to her godly form and now stood at 20 feet, 14 feet higher than I was now. Her glare was smoldering as she took in the sight of the thing that was the Hero of Olympus. I was going to need a lot of luck to stand up to an angry Hestia. Sure, I could take her if she wasn't about to catch on Greek fire and burn everything to sight to toast, but that is exactly what she looked like she was going to do, except without hurting Perseus more than he was already.

(Hestia POV)

Everything was red. The floor, the ceiling, the Titan in front of me who looked like a little kid about to be scolded by his parents for taking a cookie without permission, everything, red. I couldn't believe that someone could do that much harm to someone else. _Then again, _I thought dryly, _this is a Titan I am talking about._

__Flames appeared on my hands as I got into a ready stance. Then, faster than the eye could see, I shot the flames off my body and to Erebus as he tried to block pr dodge all of them. Every time he moved, I sent two more fireballs that direction until he was scorched from head to toe. I quickly made a rope out of Greek fire and tied Erebus' hands together behind his back, tied his ankles as tight as I could, put a collar on his neck and a ring of flames around his torso. Then, with a note saying why a Titan just appeared in the middle of the dungeon and that I had captured him, saying I would explain later, I sent Erebus off to where the note says. The Olympian dungeon.

I wasted no time in running over to the corner in which my hero sat unconscious against the wall. I made a quick checklist of all his injuries: whip marks, crude lines cut -and sometimes burned- into his skin, gashes everywhere. Nothing I couldn't fix. I gently picked Percy up and teleported to a secluded beach; near water, away from unwanted attention. I made Percy as comfortable as possible, then settled down and got to work.

* * *

**Oh, look who's back.**

**...Hi...**

**Look, I'm so sorry, more than anything else, but I have reasons this chapter was so late... and crappy. **

**1) My best friend and I got in the biggest fight ever**

**2) My teachers hate me and popped tons of tests and homework was nonstop**

**3) My plot bunnies came back for the first part of this chapter, encouraging me to write this and that, then ditched me in an imaginary alley right when I got to the action scene... That's why it sucked _badly_...**

**4) The worst ever: Laziness. It can drive writers to stop writing, kids to stop playing, adults to get in car accidents from not paying attention, and make fanfictioners stop writing ****fan fictions that people somehow love enough to follow and favorite. I wont ever discontinue, ever, don't worry about that. I do have a life though, granted it's crazy, foolish, and downright stupid, it's still a life, and I need to live it. I may not update for weeks, but I ain't discontinuing anytime soon. Or anytime, I should say. Not anytime. Never discontinuing. Ever.**

**And also, Megan (remember her?) and I are planning a wedding. Not for people, for -And this will sound crazy- cellos. My full sized cello and her 3/4 cello will get married in the Orchestra room the Monday after next. Mine is the guy, and I will bring a tie (My dad taught me how to tie one yesterday) and tie it around the cello's neck, and Megan will bring a flowey thing to put on her cello's scroll (For all you non-musical people out there, the scroll is the curly part at the very top that has the little pegs sticking out) and she will carry her cello to the front of the room, where I will be standing with my cello and my teacher as the Justice of the Peace. :p I am so mentally retarded. I will try to get the next chapter out by this Monday.**

**Peace out my faithful readers!**

**-Goldie**


	12. The Last Smile

(Hestia POV)

I had to keep moving, I knew the other Titan's in league with Erebus would soon track me down, and that could spell the end for Percy. He still wasn't getting any better. I have tried everything I could but nothing worked. He stirred a few times but so far hasn't responded to anything I say or do. I tried keeping him in the water, but instead of healing him, the water seemed to irritate Percy's injury's even more. My healing powers come from the hearth; it not only hurts, but has a great deal of healing properties. On his bad day they rival Apollo's. I hadn't told the other God's so far, but I was running low on other options. I sighed. Picking Percy up again, I cradled the wounded boy as I teleported to a park in Denver. Laying him down again, I looked up and prayed to Apollo. A yellow flash signaled his arrival a few seconds later.

"Hey Hessie, what do you..." His voice trailed off as Apollo noticed the prone figure on the ground. "Is that... _Percy_?" I nodded distractedly and quickly explained the situation. Apollo paled considerately and bent down next to the young man, getting a closer look at his wounds. He went to work immediately after. I stepped back and watched anxiously. Percy didn't seem to make any improvement, in fact, he seemed to get worse. I thought I saw him pale once. Apollo stood up and I noticed he was sweating. He pulled me over to the side away from Percy and started talking in a low tone, like Percy could actually hear what we were saying.

"Hestia, I will be honest with you. It doesn't look good. Looks like those blasted Titan's had poisoned Percy. His body is working overtime trying to get rid of the poison and heal itself, and there are too many injuries. I'm so sorry, Hestia, I tried. I did all I could but..." He didn't have to finish. I stared in shock at Percy. How could this happen? He just got back and now... I burst into tears and Apollo pulled me into a hug. I sobbed until I couldn't anymore and realized I had been ignoring my hero as he died. I ran over to his side and knelt down. Percy took a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered open. I jumped.

"Percy! Percy, you'll be okay, Percy stay with me!" He chuckled slightly.

"Hestia, I appreciate you're efforts. But I'm finished, and we both know it. Tell Artemis and the Hunt, I am Zade. Tell Poseidon I will always love him. And to you, I love you like another mom. I don't have long, don't forget to visit me in the Underworld." He gave me one last smile. A smile that said everything; I love you, I'll miss you, remember when...?, don't forget me, you're the best mom. I squeezed his hand I didn't even know I was holding. I sobbed for my hero, my savior, my friend. I remembered how he got my throne back on the Olympian council, along with Hades. Every time when he came to me when he was sad or upset, when he needed a mom who wasn't there anymore. Percy gave me one last sad look, and his chest stopped it's racking up and down movement. I cried out.

"Percy! Percy don't do this, Percy! Percy" I sat there and called his name over and over, as if that might bring him back, like he might suddenly jump up and yell, "Surprise!". I wished with all my heart, but nothing happened.

That's where the rest of the council found me an hour later.

* * *

*****TIME SKIP**TWO HOURS LATER*****

We held a ceremony for the hero of Olympus. The campers, Hunters and Gods were all there. Percy's shroud was a beautiful thing. It was a deep forest green, with trident's everywhere and full moons shining down, actually glowing slightly. It had a wonderful scent of sea salt and forest trees. It was burned in front of everyone. All the immortal campers were bawling, along with most Gods and Hunters, except Ares. Thalia, Poseidon, and Nico took it the hardest. Poseidon because he is his son, Thalia and Nico because he is their best friend. The depression in the air could have been ripped open by an arrow, healed, then ripped open again. Hestia had already announced what Percy wanted people to hear. When the Gods and campers -and Hunters- found out Percy was back, it was chaos. Yelling and commands filled the air, and people wanted desperately to believe that the Titan's had an imposter and that this wasn't the real Percy, that he was out there somewhere, but we all knew it wasn't true. Hades and Nico had both felt his life force ebb away. No one knew how Percy had been killed, he was invincible. But Artemis said how Zade was a new wolf that had joined her pack, so that mean Percy must have been a werewolf. They must have beat him with silver.

No one knew what to do now. Even when he was a wolf and no one knew, he still had a way of effecting what people do.

Even in death, may he live on.

* * *

**Wow... sad... Ahem, I hope you don't hate me. I tried to make this a longer chapter but I didn't know what to do, so I took a line from a fanfiction that I can't remember the title of right now and tweeked it a little. And for the sadness, I am a terrible, terrible person. I couldn't stand the pressure of writing and posting on time. So I, the coward I am, took the easy way out and made a sad ending. Making it fluffy wouldn't work, I'm horrific at that, and a "And they lived Happily Ever After, the End!" would NOT work. At all. So I took a cowardice way and prayed to every God and Goddess I could think of you wouldn't track me down and burn me with torches and poke me with knives. Or any other kind of torture.**

**So please don't hate me! I won't be writing for a while, if at all, _maybe _I'll do an epilogue one day, but that's a BIG maybe. Don't count on it. I love you all, I will miss you guys! Wow, I feel like it's the end of the school year and I'm saying good bye to all my besties. In a way, I guess it is. See you people, I will miss seeing all the reviews, 'cause yes, I do read them all, just like any other author, and I still get overly excited when I get one. Love you all, PEACE!**

**There won't be a next time, so I won't see you then.**

**-Goldie**


	13. Epilogue

**This if for you idiots who are too coward to get an account and say I did a bad job, that I'm a terrible author to my face, so you did it as a guest. You know who you are.**

(3rd Person POV)

Everyone was, without a doubt, immensely upset with the death of Percy- or, as some knew him as, Zade. The Gods made a gigantic statue, dedicated to the Hero, which portrayed Percy, who was wearing silver camo pants, a dark grey shirt and black leather jacket, holding Riptide above his head, mounds of sparkling golden dust surrounding his feet. Everything looked so realistic, that it seemed that the statue would suddenly get up and stab a nearby monster. The whole thing was painted to match Percy, with his jet black hair, almost hidden from sight grey streak included, startling green eyes that seemed to follow you, and glittering monster dust that appeared to be as fresh as the morning dew.

The Gods had also built a temple in honor of the Demigod werewolf that saved their hide's multiple times and asked for nothing in return. It has different shades of blue for the floor, making the allusion that there was water. The walls were a dark green color, with a hint of forest smell, depicting Percy's wild side. The ceiling was a dazzling silver, representing his stay with the Hunt. Athena and her children, excluding Annabeth, had designed both temple and statue. They added realistic pictures of all Percy's great deeds. One showed him holding onto the horn as he plunged it into the Minotaur's guts, defeating it. Another showed Percy with the Lightning Bolt in his hands as he knelt in front of Zeus in the Throne room. The next was Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson, and Clarisse running across a bridge spanning a gaping cliff, with the Golden Fleece clutched tightly in Percy's hands. The rest showed the other amazing feats the Hero of Olympus pulled off over the years. In the middle of the wall in the back of the temple was a fire, representing Hestia, as Percy had given her Pandora's Pithos, restored her Throne in the Council, and rescued and tried to be healed by said Goddess.

After Hestia had burnt Erebus to a crisp, the other Titans had tried to make a break for it. Zeus had the Hunters of Artemis and all the other Gods and Goddesses hunt them down. At first, they had caught and dealt with two; Hyperion and Oceanus. This gave the other Titans time to get farther away and it took the Gods, Goddesses and Hunters longer to find them. Within the next year, the Hunters had hunted less and less monsters, focusing mainly on the escaped villains. The sun shone less brightly than before, and the some goes for the moon. For Apollo, it was because of how concentrated he was with the hunt. For Artemis, it was because of her deceased crush. It was hard to admit, but a man had stolen her heart. This man, though, was selfless, generous, loyal, courageous, loving, caring, handsome, talented, smart and respectful. Zeus was okay with this and so was Artemis, but it didn't matter now. No amount of acceptance could bring back Percy.

Nothing could.

Hades wouldn't, and couldn't, allow another soul to leave the Underworld. It wasn't possible, without the soul being reborn and losing all their old memories.

Eventually, the other Titan's were rounded up and sent to the deepest part of Tartarus. They included, in all, Oceanus, Hyperion, Atlas, and some Primordial, who were Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus. They didn't have a power source, so were almost to the God's level of power. After a lot of bloodshed, most everyone survived, except for some younger hunters and Phoebe, who took an arrow ment for Thalia. It hit her in the throat and she was killed instantly. After the battle, Artemis put Phoebe up in the sky next to Zoe, so that the two may hunt together forever.

Annabeth got over her lust for Ash and moved on to a new camper who turned out to be a child of Aphrodite. Jasmine Bloom didn't really like Annabeth like that at first, but they soon became _great_ friends.

Nico visited the Underworld more often than not, heading straight to Elysium every time. Whenever he could, Nico hung out with his best friend, Percy Jackson, and Percy taught him sword moves and tricks that could easily make him win, if used correctly, in a fight. Percy also tutored Nico in hand to hand combat, for close quarters.

Thalia vented all her anger for Percy's death by killing Titans and monsters alike mercilessly. Whenever she stepped into battle, most cowered behind one another. She had been nicknamed "Angel of the Abyss" because of her father being Zeus and her path of destruction she left behind her in battle. Granted, it's not as big as Percy's was, but she was still the last thing a large amount of monsters saw.

The seas seemed to be in a war with itself. Poseidon was horrified at the thought of his son being gone, and vowed to make it up by being better to his other children. No one should suffer the pain and loneliness that Percy did. No one. And Poseidon made sure none of his kids would.

Ash Fisher left Camp the night after the fight with Zade in shame. He had tried to live on his own in the wild, and did for a while, but was easy meat for passing Hell hounds. May he rest in peace in the Fields of Punishment.

No one was happy with Percy not being there anymore, except maybe the monsters and Ash, but Ash is dead and the monsters have the Angel of the Abyss to worry about now. Percy will always live on in their memories, and in the next generation, and the next, and the next, as the life of Percy Jackson is told. And no one shall forget the Hero of Olympus again.

* * *

**Although I'm sure Percy wouldn't want to be told about in stories, as they tend to exaggerate. Well, what they say about Percy probably wont be exaggeration.**

**SURPRISE! I CAME BACK FOR AN EPILOGUE! And I noticed I totally forgot about Ash after I wrote the battle. Whoops. Not like he was important anyway. And for ****_you, _****Guest, who said, and I quote, "Lazy bastard, you killed the whole thing. Terrible author." I do look through my reviews, you know. I may be finished but I still read ****_all_**** of them. And if you are going to say something like that about me, say it when I can PM you, so I don't hunt you down and make you say it to my face. If you don't have something nice to say, say it anyway, because I really like smores. Just make an account and say it so I can talk back. :)**

**_Now_**** I won't see you next time ;)**

**-Goldie**

**P.S. Surprise FateOfChaos!**

**P.P.S. Please don't expect a second fanfiction to go along with this one, but don't be surprised if one comes along.**


	14. MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!

**Surprise... Again! Look, I know a lot of people out there love Unknown Guardian, but when I tried rereading it, I got to chapter 8 and had to stop because it was so bad. My format is terrible, my spelling sucks, and it was plain confusing. I don't see how anyone enjoyed it AT ALL! It was horrific. How could none of you point out my mistakes? There are plenty to chose from! God it's so bad I can't think of any French or English word to describe it! Probably something like it is a putain de cannard et il besoins a être jeté dans la poubelle. Ou supprimés, au moins. Dieu. *Shakes Head Sadly* If I got words wrong, blame google translate, because I cheated. Translation: This is a f*cking a*shole and it needs to be thrown into the trash. Or deleted, at least. God. *Shakes Head Sadly* **

** I even told you how to say "connard" wrong! It's not 'con-nerd' it's 'coo-nar'. I've been saying it incorrectly.**

**This whole fanfiction looks like an eight year old wrote it (No offense to any eight year olds out there, that is a major insult)! For everyone who flamed, I don't blame you. I would be right there with you if our places were switched. All in all, I am very ashamed with this fan fiction and don't want to keep it up. Although, no matter how much I want to delete it, I won't, because I promised I wouldn't ever... I regret that promise now... Well, I never said I wouldn't rewrite it... This is going to take a while.**

**I must go now, to try my will in... *Dramatic Pause* MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Sorry, my friend gave me fruit loops at lunch. I guess this is the after effect. Anyways, I shall rewrite Unknown Guardian and I will only repost it when I feel it is worthy.**

**Wish me luck my Fushie Cookies, wish me luck.**


	15. Yup, I'm Back Again

I would just like to let you know that you shouldn't expect the rewrite (Which will be called Unknown Defender) until the beginning of May. I know, a long time. But you must understand, I am going to work very hard on this one and to do that I need time. Plus, I was updating everyday (Almost) before and that is one of the reasons it sucked eggs. I didn't have time to make it work and let my perfectionist side out a little. I apologize for the inconvenience and I hope you can forgive me.

Also please don't expect any more updates on this.

This is the last time I shall speak with you guys (Unless over PM) for a while... *Sniffle* I'm going to miss you! *Sobs*

No but really, I am going to miss you. Just not enough to start bawling. No offense. Love you, see you.

-Goldie

P.S. Just saw most of Les Miserables, OHMAGAWD IT'S SO SAD! I WANTED TO CRY BUT I DIDN'T! EVERYONE DIES! Well, not _everyone_, but most people.


	16. Hey guys, I'm back!

I just put up Unknown Defender, Unknown Guardian's rewrite. It has a slightly (Okay, MAJORLY) different plot, but Percy is still a werewolf... Except there are more OC's than last time. Plus unexpected twists! I will be putting up one chapter a week, because I (sadly) still haven't finished it. I lack the incentive to write... But if I update every week or less then I _need_ to write! I have a prologue and 6 chapters.

Enjoy!

Sorry for the wait!

-Goldie


End file.
